This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Early Identification of subclinical Atherosclerosis using noninvasive Imaging Research (EISNER) is a multi-project research program funded by The Eisner Foundation. The primary objective of the research program is to investigate the predictive value of coronary calcium by cardiac CT in combination with clinical, standard and new biochemical markers for clinical outcomes in the early detection and management of coronary artery disease (CAD). This project includes five studies. In EISNER Heart Study 1, the study population will be comprised of 2,250 asymptomatic employees and volunteers of Cedars-Sinai Medical Center and their family and friends, aged 35-80, inclusive, who have never been diagnosed with coronary artery disease. Study procedures include a baseline clinic visit during which participants will undergo cardiac risk assessments to determine their estimated risk for developing CAD. Participants will then be randomized to either have a cardiac CT scan for coronary calcification or not in a 2:1 ratio. At the end of baseline, participants will receive counseling on risk factor modification based on the risk assessment and the results of the cardiac CT scan, if they undergo the scan. Questionnaire will be administered annually by mail to monitor clinical outcomes and risk factor modification. At Year 4, all participants will return for a clinic visit to repeat the cardiac risk assessment procedures and receive a cardiac CT scan. All participants will receive a cardiac CT scan at the Year 4 visit.